Angel of Darkness
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: (Angel of darkness... Angel of darkness...) Who are you? Why are you calling me like that? (The world is in your hand,) Is it? Yes, I hold their lifes in my hands... (But I will fight until the end.) So I will...


Okay, I got the idea for this fic after watching an Beelzemon AMV titled Angel of Darkness and I really liked it. I recommend you to read the fic while listening to the song. Different as most of the songfics, this one sounds slightly like a conversation between Beelzemon and Alex C. (the one who's singing it) with several random dialouges thrown in while the instrumental parts. I think it turned out pretty good and if you like it, I could make more of them.

The most part is Beelzemon's view and the conversation parts take place during episode 34, 35, 36 and 48 of Digimon Tamers.

Also, what I noticed is that the lyrics are a pretty good narrator about what happened.

* * *

**Angel of Darkness**

_[Alex C. ft. Yasmin K.]_

_Everything was black... the Darkness was rising... and a voice was breaking through..._

Angel of darkness...

Angel of darkness...

_Who are you? _

_Why are you calling me like that?_

The world is in your hand,

_Is it? Yes, I hold their lives in my hands..._

But I will fight until the end.

_So I will..._

Angel of darkness...

Angel of darkness...

_Again that voice... _

_Why is it calling me?_

Don't follow your command,

_Why shouldn't I? I have the power..._

But I will fight and I will stand.

_I'm ready for you._

When darkness falls,

_I see it rising..._

Pain is all,

_I hear their screams..._

The Angel of Darkness

will leave behind,

_Their pain and screams... _

_It is all my doing..._

and I will fight.

_But I will keep on!_

_-breathing-_

_Even if it kills me..._

_I won't stop..._

The love is lost,

_I never had it..._

beauty and light,

_Do they even exist?_

have vanished from

garden of delight.

_I'm standing in a destroyed wasteland..._

The dreams are gone,

_Dreams are for weaklings..._

midnight has come,

_My time has come..._

the darkness is our new kingdom.

_I'm gonna show them how powerful I am!_

Yeah-eah...

_-mad laughter-_

Angel of darkness...

Angel of darkness...

_Keep on calling me like that, _

_You're right..._

The world is in your hand,

_Now I'm the one who decieds about their destiny..._

But I will fight until the end.

_Though, they keep on struggling..._

Angel of darkness...

Angel of darkness...

_Shut up! Shut up! _

_Shut up! SHAD UP!_

Don't follow your command,

_I have a mission and I'll acomplish it!_

But I will fight and I will stand.

_So bring it on!_

"_Why do you want to kill us Beelzemon?!"_

_"Because it's part of my deal..."_

_"Impmon... He's long gone!"_

_"I have no idea who you are or what your role is, but you're just like a puppet whose strings are pulled by a higher being..."_

_"How dare you?!"_

_"It's not your destiny to kill those children Beelzemon, so leave them alone!"_

_"He has become mad! He betrayed us! Digivoluve WarGrowlmon, and kill him! I order you to digivoluve!"_

_"What is this creature?! It's so strong!"_

_"Haha, I'm the strongest Digimon in the whole world! No one can stop me!"_

_"This is insane!"_

_"Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"_

_"You've sold your soul and became a demon, Beelzemon... I will never forgive you!"_

_"So you won't forgive me, huh? I never asked for your forgivness!"_

Hunt goes on,

_As we battle..._

deep in the night,

_Who is this knight?_

time to pray,

_I can't keep on anymore..._

down on your knees,

_I fall down..._

you can't hide from the

_He aims his shield at me..._

eternal light,

_It blinds me..._

until my last

_Is it over?_

breath I will fight

_No... I can't..._

I will fight...

_...give up..._

I will fight...

_...I gotta..._

I will fight...

_...keep on fighting..._

I will fight...

_-breaths heavily-_

Now realize,

_My eyes open..._

the stars they die,

_Light has vanished..._

darkness has fallen in paradise.

_This creature has engulfed everything..._

but we'll be strong, and we will fight,

_We're still fighting it, together..._

against the creatures of the night.

_I gotta save her..._

_"Corona Destroyer!"_

Angel of darkness...

Angel of darkness...

_I am the Angel of Darkness... _

_But I failed as a Guardian..._

The world is in your hand,

_I know, but still..._

But I will fight until the end.

_Am I strong enough to save her?_

Angel of darkness...

Angel of darkness...

_The pain is rushing through my body... _

_Black feathers are covering the ground..._

Don't follow your command,

_I'm now my own master..._

But I will fight and I will stand.

_I will do everything to save her, even if it's the last thing I'll do!_

_I promise!_

Yea-ah!

_"Fist of the Beast King!"_

_"Take my hand! Please, I beg you!"_

_"You're not...Leomon!"_

_"No..."_

_All I see, all I feel..._

_Darkness..._

_It's over..._

**_"Beelzemon!"_**


End file.
